Truth or Dare?!
by Mihara Chiharu
Summary: What do you get when Angelina, Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Alicia play Truth or Dare? Romance of course! and choas...o.o...R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Truth or Dare By: Hermione Waterflower  
  
  
  
Summary: What will happen when, Hermione, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Ginny, and Katie Bell play Truth or Dare? Who knows!  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a Friday in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Hermione, Alicia, Angelina, Ginny, and Katie were very bored. It was Christmas Holidays and they decided to stay for a change, well except for Harry, Hermione and Ron, they were used to it. They stayed at Hogwarts during Christmas Holidays for about 6 years. They're on there 7th year. Ginny was on her 6th. "Soo.all in favor who wants to study raise there hand." Hermione said. Hermione raised her hand, and she was the only one. She sighed. "Guess not." She said. "All in favor who wants to play Truth or Dare." Ginny asked. Everyone except Hermione did. "C'mon Herm." Ginny pleaded. "Fine." Hermione sighed. "Yeah!" Ginny said. "Ok....Hermione, truth or dare?" Ginny asked. "Dare." Hermione said. Everyone starred at her, shocked. "What? I said Dare." Hermione said. "Ok." Ginny grinned. "I dare you, to kiss.Malfoy right on the lips." Ginny said. "WHAT?! No way!!!" Hermione screamed. "I will not do it!" Hermione said. "Or.I'll do a killing curse on you!" Ginny joked. "Fine." Hermione said. "Angelina, truth or dare?" Hermione asked. "Truth!" Angelina said quickly, knowing if she picked dare, it would be a lot like Hermione's. "Who do you like?" Hermione asked. "Nobody!" Angelina said. "Ok.if ya say so." Hermione said. "You have to do your dare now." Ginny said. "NOW?! But.I can't go onto the Slytherin House.I don't know the password anyway, and I can't go into any boys dormitories so ha!" Hermione said, sticking her tongue out. "I say Malfoy in the library." Angelina said. "Thanks Angelina." Hermione mumbled. "Your welcome!" Angelina said back, taking that as a compliment. "Now go on Herm!" Ginny said, finally getting Hermione out the door.  
  
  
  
In the Hall of Gryffindor Tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do I have to kiss Malfoy?" She asked herself. "Why?" She asked out loud. Then she was at the library. She saw Malfoy at a table and sat next to him, sighing. "Hello Granger." Malfoy said, knowing Hermione was sitting beside him, not looking up from his book. "Hi Malfoy." Hermione sighed. 'I wish I didn't have to do this stupid dare!' Hermione thought. Yes you do. A voice in her mind said. ' Do not!' Hermione screamed in her thoughts. "What brings you here?" Hermione asked. "I have to study once in a while Granger." He said. "The OWL's are coming." Malfoy said sarcastically. "I know, Malfoy!" Hermione said. 'I better just get this over with.' Hermione thought. 'She's beautiful.' Someone in Malfoy's mind said. Yeah right. Malfoy said in his thoughts. Oh fine she is thought. Malfoy said again in his thoughts.  
  
Then before Hermione knew it, she kissed Malfoy. She didn't want to stop either. Then Malfoy kissed back. Meanwhile, Angelina, Ginny and the others were watching. They all giggled. "I can't believe she kissed Malfoy!" Angelina whispered. "I know! Ron or Harry likes her anyway!" Ginny added. "They do?!" Alicia said. "I never knew that." She said. "Duh!" The others said. "Oh." Alicia said, she felt dumb. Back to where Hermione and Malfoy are. 'Ok.I done the dare now so why won't I quit?!' Hermione yelled in her thoughts. 'Will I stop already?!" Draco screamed in his mind. Then Hermione was the first to pull away. "I.I...I'm sorry Malfoy." Hermione said, and ran to another table in the library, where the Restricted Section was. Only Prefects were allowed, and Hermione was for Gryffindor and to her surprise, Draco was to Slytherin. She started crying, not knowing what to do when she LIKED kissing her archenemy. Draco ran to where she was and sat down beside her, he had never seen her cry like this. "Granger, what's the matter?" Draco asked. "Nothing!" Hermione screamed, and ran out of the library, leaving a shocked Malfoy, Ginny, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie behind. "Malfoy!" Ginny screamed, and her and the others ran to where Draco was. "What?" Draco asked. "What did you do to Hermione?!" Ginny yelled. "Nothing! She just.kissed me!" Draco answered. "Because of that stupid dare Ginny told Hermione to do." Alicia mumbled. "What. Dare?" Draco asked. Ginny paled. "Nothing!" Ginny said, waving her arms in front of her. "What dare, Weasley?" Draco asked. "Not a dare! No dare!" Ginny said, walking backwards. "Ginny made Hermione kiss---." Alicia started, but Ginny quickly put her hands over her mouth. "Made Hermione kiss who?" Draco asked. "Y." Angelina started. "Nothing." Angelina said, looking at the glare Ginny was giving her. "Nothing, huh?" Draco replied. Everyone nodded, and gulped. "We done---." Katie was cut off by Hermione running in, obviously mad, because her robes were flowing behind her, very quickly. "Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Ginny ran to the other side of the library. "What..?" Ginny asked. "You're dead!" Hermione screamed, and ran to where Ginny was. "For. What?" Ginny asked. "Since you made me do that stupid dare!" Hermione yelled, and glanced at Malfoy. Malfoy quickly looked away. "What dare?" Ginny asked, lying. "What dare?! The dare you made me do when you made me kiss Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. Angelina sighed; she was trying to make Hermione not say it by, putting her hands across her neck, back and forth. "You made Granger do WHAT Weasley?" Draco asked, mad. Ginny paled again. "I dared her to kiss you." Ginny said quietly. "Why I otta!" Draco yelled. "Help!" Ginny yelled, being chased by Malfoy. "Shhh!!!" Madam Pince yelled. Everyone was quiet. "That is not good." Katie said, looking at the chase. Hermione was chasing Ginny, and so was Malfoy. Ginny took out her wand, and mumbled. "Alohomora!" Which made one of the locked doors come un- locked. Ginny quickly ran through it and shut the door. Malfoy and Hermione fell to the ground. Hermione and Draco got up. "I am seriously going to kill Ginny." Hermione mumbled, walking out of the library. "Herm!" Angelina screamed, the others followed her. Draco did too.. "Angelina.kill Ginny for me!" Hermione said. "Uhh.won't Ron be mad?" Alicia asked. Angelina, and Katie nodded. Hermione sighed. "Don't worry mudblood." Draco said. Everyone sighed.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I know..long chapter.and not a good place to end it.oh well.R/R!! ~Angel Minako~ 


	2. What?! We have Herboligy with WHO?! We w...

Truth or Dare?! By: Angel Meiling Li  
  
A/N: Ok, let's PRETEND that Alicia, Angelina, and Katie are in the same year as Herm? Ok? Ok…  
  
  
  
*~~~~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
A Few Days Later….  
  
"Uggh…I can't believe I done THAT!" Hermione groaned, walking with the girls to Potions. "Neither can I…" Ginny added. "It was because of a STUPID DARE SOMEONE gave me!" Hermione screamed, looking exactly at Ginny. "Well…hehehehe…" Ginny mumbled. "It wasn't her fault…" Alicia said. Ginny smiled. "How could it NOT be her fault?!" Hermione yelled. "Uhhh…." Alicia started. "Aha! I knew it! It IS her fault!" Hermione said, and stuck her tongue out. Then, they got to Potions, Harry and Ron was already there. Draco was too, he was looking exactly at Hermione. "See?" Hermione asked, quietly, and sat in her seat. Katie shrugged. "Good morning class…" Snape sneered. "Good Morning Professor Snape…" The class groaned in response. Draco was still staring at Hermione, not taking eyes off of her. Hermione turned around and saw Draco's eyes staring right at her. Hermione quickly turned around. "Today, we will be working in PARTNERS." Snape said. Everyone groaned. "Now…let's see…" Snape mumbled. "Mr. Weasley, you with Mr. Goyle." Snape said. Ron and Goyle groaned. "Potter, Parkinson." Harry and Pansy glanced at each other. "Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy…" Snape sneered. Hermione and Draco paled. 'Why? Why? Why?!' Hermione screamed in her thoughts. 'And I HAVE TO be stuck with a mudblood, that kissed me a few days ago! That's horror!' Draco thought. Draco walked slowly to Hermione's table and sat beside her, and glared. Hermione replied by glaring back. "Don't even think about it Malfoy.." Hermione said. "Think about what?" Draco asked. "About telling everyone what happened a few days ago…" Hermione glared. "Why would I do something THAT STUPID?" Draco asked. "Well…lets see…how 'bout, you would tell everyone that, JUST to make EVERY Gryffindor HATE me!!" Hermione whispered in answer. Draco shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He replied. Hermione screamed silently in anger. "Let's just get this over with!" Hermione said.  
  
After Potions  
  
Hermione screamed in frustration walking down the hall. "I hate Malfoy!" She screamed. "Whoa…Calm down Herm…" Ginny said. "How?! I HATE DRACO MALFOY!!!" Hermione screamed, and stormed to Herboligy. Ginny looked at Hermione in shock.. "Herm!!" Ginny squeaked, and ran after Hermione. Draco heard everything, and sighed. "Hermione Granger!!!" Ginny yelled. No answer. Ginny got to Herboligy, and saw no one. "Herm…" Ginny whispered. No answer. Draco quickly followed. "Hermione Lauren [I made it up!] Granger!!" Ginny yelled. Still no answer. 'Her middle name is Lauren?' Draco thought to himself. Ginny looked everywhere. "Great Hall…" She whispered, and took off to the Great Hall. Draco followed quickly. Ginny got there, and saw Hermione. "Herm!" Ginny exclaimed. "I thought you were going to Herboligy." Ginny continued. "I was, but I saw no one in there, so I went here.." Hermione replied. "That's strange…" Ginny said. "Of course…" Hermione sighed. "Granger…" Draco whispered. Hermione and Ginny turned around. Hermione paled. "Uhh…we have to get to Herboligy!!!!" Hermione yelled, dragging Ginny out of the Great Hall. "Wait…Granger…" Draco said, but Hermione didn't stop walking. "I hate that Slytherin git…" Hermione said to herself. "His looks are getting into me…" Hermione continued, talking more to herself than Ginny. Ginny smiled. "Of course, Herm." Ginny sighed, hearing Hermione's conversation with herself. "Uggh…" Hermione sighed. "His looks are very…cute…he does look it anyway…" Ginny continued. Hermione rolled her eyes. "We HAVE TO get to Herboligy now…" Hermione said, and dragged Ginny to Herboligy. They sat in their seat when they got there, and surprisingly, her, Ginny, Harry and Ron were the only ones there. They exchanged glances. "Thank goodness we don't have this with the Slytherin." Hermione whispered to Ginny. Ginny nodded. "We got it with the Ravenclaws…" Harry said, hearing the girls conversation. "So…" Hermione sighed. Hermione glanced at the clock. "5 Minutes past time, and we're STILL the only ones here." Hermione replied. Harry shrugged. Then, the door opened, and Slytherins came in. "I thought we had Herboligy with the RAVENCLAWS!!!! NOT SLYTHERIN!!!!" Hermione and Ginny screamed. Draco glanced at Hermione, who looked away. ~Something STRANGE is happening…~ Hermione thought. "Sorry for the mix up everyone…but today the Gryffindors will have Herboligy with the Slytherins today." The Herboligy teacher announced. [A/N: I forgot what the teachers name was! If there even was one…O.O If you know, please e mail me!!] The Gryffindors groaned. "Now…we will start class." The teacher said. The Gryffindors were in for a very weird Herboligy.  
  
  
  
Angel Meiling [I don't wanna type the Li…]: That's TBC [To Be Continued…] BWAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Ok, sorry for the weirdness, I got school tomorrow…::sigh:: and I don't wanna go to school!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! [Think Usagi [Serena] from Sailor Moon style tears!] R/R!!! And, I know STUPID chapter name!! Sorry! 


End file.
